1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless Internet system, and more particularly, to a dual wireless fidelity (WiFi) apparatus for wireless Internet that may perform installation, maintenance, management, or the like by using a mobile communication relay system more efficiently, and a wireless Internet system using the WiFi apparatus for wireless Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, wireless Internet service includes a wireless local area network (LAN), wireless broadband (Wibro) as portable Internet, evolution data optimized CDMA2000 (EV-DO), and the like.
A wireless LAN among them is called a wireless fidelity (WiFi) or wireless LAN that complies with the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11x 1999 standards. In the wireless LAN, an access point (AP) is connected to a wired LAN and a mobile terminal, a notebook computer, or the like is wirelessly connected to the AP and is connected to the Internet. The IEEE 802 standards refer to a series of LAN connections developed by the IEEE 802 committee that promote standardization of a computer communication network and protocols defined in the IEEE 802 standards. A reference model of the protocols defined in the IEEE 802 standards is based on a hierarchy concept of an open system interconnection (OSI) reference model, and two lower layers among 7 layers of the OSI reference model are usually standardized.
Wireless LAN service uses an industrial scientific and medical equipment (ISM) band (unpermitted band) of 2.400 to 2.483 GHz that complies with the IEEE 802.11b/g international standards; thus, wireless LAN service has frequency interference with other communication service and a narrow coverage due to low output.
Although wireless LAN service having a 2.4 GHz band is localized indoors and at a hotspot with a narrow coverage, such wireless LAN systems may be easily interlocked with the Internet and are produced and supplied with a system specification that complies with the international standards. Thus, the use of wireless LAN systems has been spread owing to advantages of low price, high-speed data transmission, and the like, and at present, the IEEE 802.11g standards and the IEEE 802.11n standards have been proposed for higher speed data transmission.
In addition, there are the IEEE 802.11a standards that use a 2.3-2.5 GHz band and have a transmission speed of 54 Mbps. That is, in the wireless LAN connection using a 2.4 GHz band, high-speed data transmission can be performed using an industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) band. However, for example, a service area is limited to indoors and the hotspot due to a narrow coverage of several tens of meter radius and frequency interference. In addition, the wireless LAN connection having a 2.3 GHz band uses a permitted band for portable Internet service; thus, high-speed data transmission can be performed while maintaining a wider coverage without some frequency interference and output limitations.
Such wireless LAN service is mainly provided in large-scaled book stores, fast food stores, coffee shops, airports, universities, and the like.
As the number of smart phone users increases and installation of WiFi as a wireless LAN is increasing, a large number of WiFi APs needs to be installed, and efficiency in conveniences of WiFi installation and maintenance, a reduction in establishment cost, or the like is required. That is, in the related art, a plurality of WiFi installations has been provided to obtain a coverage of a desired area.
In addition, WiFi uses a common frequency and thus has output limitations, and the number of smart phone subscribers increases, and more WiFi installations are provided, which cause difficulties in maintenance, management, and installation.